NUESTRA HISTORIA
by Momo Estrada
Summary: Hola amigos, este seria el primer fanfic que publico. Anteriormente ya había escrito muchos pero no me atrevía a publicarlos hasta ahora. Es un fanfic Shikatema que a mi en lo personal me encanta esa pareja. Quisiera que añadieran sus opiniones por favor, seria de mucha ayuda. Será un poco largo ya que se narrará como fue que se enamoraron Shikamaru y Temari ojala les guste.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

La aldea de la hoja se encontraba muy activa, pues estaban terminando todos los preparativos para los exámenes chunin, era problemático. La mayoría de los Genin estaban muy emocionados y motivados porque por fin podría ser su oportunidad para subir a rango chunin. La verdad a mi no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea, ya que por esa razón no puedo estar descansando disfrutando de las nubes como yo quisiera, vaya... Varios equipos ya estábamos preparados para nuestra primera prueba, la cual era una prueba escrita. Nos encontrábamos esperando instrucciones los equipos siete, ocho, nueve y diez (mi equipo) dentro de la academia. Veíamos como entraban constantemente ninjas de diferentes aldeas…

-¡Ahhhhg! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más nos tendrán esperando?! Ya quiero ser todo un verdadero chunin, deberás.- Replicó un rubio muy energético y fastidioso, que por cierto aspiraba en convertirse en el mejor Hokage de Konoha; Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡Naruto, deja de hacer tanto escandolo, molestas a la gente no seas un impaciente, o al menos no lo demuestres, todos nosotros queremos ser chunin también!- Grito de una forma fastidiosa y al mismo tiempo dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto una pelirosa, Sakura; quien formaba equipo con Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha, que por cierto estaba locamente enamorada del Uchiha, era como una obsesión…

La verdad es que yo no entiendo muy bien las situaciones del amor y esas cursilerías, ya que a mí se me hace algo problemático, tan solo pienso que con la única mujer que ya he tenido suficiente es con mi madre.

De pronto entró un equipo que nos llamó la antención a todos, hasta a mí; al parecer eran ninjas de la arena.

-¿Quién es ese Shikamaru? Da un poco de miedo.- Me preguntó Ino, mi compañera de equipo, refiriéndose a un hombre pelirrojo.

-No los había visto, pero por su banda parece ser que son de la aldea de la arena.- Contesté susurrando.

Había una tención enorme.

Todos teníamos nuestras miradas hacia ellos, estábamos muy atentos, quizá porque eran alguien a quien no habíamos visto jamás. Eran tres ninjas, aparentaban la misma edad que todos nosotros.

Uno era un pelirrojo de estatura baja, logré apreciar que tenía un kanji en la frente el cual significa 'amor', el otro miembro también era algo extraño, lo cual lo hacía fastidioso. Por sus fachas y lo que llevaba en la espaldas se notaba a leguas que era un ninja manipulador de marionetas. Tenía la cara pintada y la su cabeza cubierta con su ropa, algo raro. Y el tercer miembro era una mujer. Llevaba cuatro coletas, dos de cada lado, vestía con un vestido un tanto provocador y hacia que mostrara sus piernas 'feas'. En su espalda llevaba un abanico enorme, por lo cual pude deducir que ésta mujer utilizaba el elemento viento. Los tres se veían con una mirada muy fría; que problemático.

De repente, el silencio y la tención se rompieron cuando alguien de nosotros habló por fin…

-¡Identifíquense!- Gritó Sasuke, quien al parecer no aguantó la curiosidad de saber quiénes eran.

-¡Jajaja! Te adelantaste como siempre Sasuke, precisamente era eso lo que iba a decir, deberas- Dijo Naruto, aunque era obvio que no se atrevía a preguntar, solo lo dijo por lucirse.

-Son ninjas de la arena, ¿no es así?- Me atreví a preguntar.

-¿EH? ¿Lo conoces Shikamaru?- Me preguntó Naruto un tanto torpe.

-Tonto, por supuesto que no, ¿Qué acaso no ves sus bandas?- Le dije.

Los tres ninjas solo se nos quedaban viendo, no respondían. Sasuke se veía molesto por la situación, Naruto como siempre queriendo llamar la atención, y yo bueno, la verdad no me interesaba, me parecía un fastidio tener que lidiar con todo esto, mientras no causaran alboroto en la aldea todo estaba bien para mí.

De repente la chica de cuatro coletas se empezó a acercar con una sonrisita hacia Sasuke, al parecer le había gustado.

-Uh vaya, por lo que veo lo chicos de aquí no son nada feos. Mi nombre es Temari de la arena, ¿tu cómo te llamas hombrecito valiente?- Le preguntó la chica a Sasuke, quien se veía molesto.

 _-Así que la chica se llama Temari-_ __Pensé; aunque en realidad no me interesaba.

-Temari, ven para acá recuerda a lo que venimos, no podemos distraernos con nada ni con nadie, tampoco debemos causar alboroto, ¿Lo sabes verdad?- Le dijo un enfadado pelirrojo.

-Claro, lo siento- Respondió Temari.

-Como ya lo dijeron, somos ninjas de la arena y estamos aquí por la misma razón que ustedes no queremos causar alboroto. Mi nombre es Gaara de la Arena, ella es Temari y Kankuro mis hermanos mayores- Dijo Gaara dirigiéndose a nosotros; no estaba seguro si lo decía como forma de disculpa ya que su forma de hablar era muy fría.

-Con que Gaara ¿eh? no eres cualquier tipo, pude deducir que en eso que cargas ahí en tu espalda traes arena, ¿no es así? por lo cual manipulas la arena a tu antojo y eso te hace un ninja fuerte pero además eso no es todo, eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas; no sé cómo pero de alguna manera puedo presenciar un chakra muy fuerte dentro de ti. Eres interesante, Gaara- Mencioné, aunque temía estar equivocado puede que solo sean suposiciones mías, pero de que algo ocultaba no tenia duda…

-Lo sabía, con esto confirmo los rumores, aquí en Konoha también hay ninjas muy inteligentes, vaya, que interesante- Mencionó Temari algo seria. No sé porqué, pero por alguna razón hizo que me ruborizara, que fastidio.

-Tienes mucha razón, pero quisiera que todo lo que acabas de deducir de mí lo comprobaras en los exámenes, quiero que juzguen ustedes mismos, nos vemos- Contestó Gaara a mi suposición

-Espero pelear contigo- Le dijo un Sasuke muy serio a Gaara.

-Sabes, yo también lo espero, he oído que eres el único Uchiha, y que además de eso eres fuerte, no puedo esperar para ver que tan ciertos son los rumores sobre ti- Le contestó Gaara

 _-¿En verdad quieren enfrentarse para ver la fuerza de cada uno? Tch, que problemático-_ Pensé.

En ese momento los de la arena comenzaron a alejarse. Ninjas de la arena… Parecían interesantes, nada del otro mundo; la verdad es que no deseo pelear con ninguno de ellos en especial con la chica y no porque tenga miedo, simplemente pienso que sería perder energía a lo tonto, y eso sería un fastidio…

En eso un gran grito muy fastidioso interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¡OIGAAAN! ¡EY GAARA! ¡Yo soy el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, así que pelearas conmigo no tiene porqué ser con Sasuke! ¡GAARAAA!- Gritaba Naruto. Aunque en realidad era imposible que lo escucharan, ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

-¡Cállate Naruto, lastimas mis hermosos oídos! Además a estas alturas ya no te oirán.- Lo regañó Sakura.

-Sakura, no tienes porqué regañarme- Dijo Naruto triste.

-Naruto, yo sé lo fuerte que eres, estoy segura que podrías ganarle- Le dijo la chica del Byakugan, Hinata, quien se veía con la cara roja y muy apenada.

-Gracias Hinata, ¡tu si sabes reconocer a un verdadero ninja! Deberas- Le contesto Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento todos nos dirigimos a hacer nuestra primera prueba el cual consistía en evaluar en los participantes su capacidad de poder adquirir información importante y como ellos para hacer esto usaban sus técnicas de camuflaje, yo pude deducir fácilmente el objetivo así que yo y mi equipo pudimos pasar la primer prueba y al parecer nuestros demás amigos también, lo cual me sorprendió.

Pronto, nos llevaron al lugar donde haríamos la segunda prueba que era de supervivencia consistía en una competencia en donde todo está permitido por obtener estos dos pergaminos (Pergaminos del Cielo y de la Tierra) a toda costa incluyendo la muerte. Nuevamente mi equipo y los demás logramos superarla, de ahí pasamos a las preliminares. En estos combates no hay reglas, los participantes deberán luchar hasta que su adversario muera o hasta que admita su derrota y decida retirarse del combate, esta vez no importaba si pasábamos o no con nuestro equipo, solo teníamos que ganar y ya, de mi equipo lamentablemente solo pasé yo del equipo siete Sasuke y Naruto, del ocho solo Shino el cual me sorprendió, y del nueve solo logró pasar Neji. Lo que realmente me sorprendió es que los tres de la arena lograron pasar.

Y así fue como pasamos esa prueba.

Lo que venía era la prueba más esperada para muchos, aunque en realidad a mi no me interesaba ya que solo eran los combates, pero me preguntaba con quien me tocaría pelear…

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

FRENTE A FRENTE

Nos llevaron por fin hacia donde sería el escenario de los combates, me impresioné al ver la cantidad de gente que se encontraba ahí, otra cosa que noté fue que muchos de los presentes eran de la aldea de la arena, eso me hizo pensar más en las fuerzas de Gaara, ¿en verdad era tan fuerte para que muchas personas vinieran a verlo? También observé a muchos señores feudales, al parecer también esperaban que una gran batalla se aproximara.

En ese momento se me vino a la mente Sasuke. Claro, ahora entiendo todo, esperaban el combate entre el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha y aquel joven pelirrojo de la arena; como no lo pensé antes, pero que fastidio.

-¡Vamos Shikamaru apresúrate! ¡¿Que acaso no quieres convertirte en Chunin?!- Me preguntó Naruto muy entusiasmado, como debía ser; aunque realmente a mi no me entusiasmaba tanto el hecho de convertirme en Chunin seguía con la curiosidad de saber con quién me tocaría pelear.

-No me empujes Naruto- Le contesté, con un todo pausado en mi voz.

Estábamos formados en hilera viendo hacia el ninja presentador el cual nos daba indicaciones de cómo serían los combates. Pero en el momento en el que mencionaron que faltaba uno me di cuenta que quien no estaba era Sasuke, ¿A dónde se habrá metido?

-Por cierto, hay otra cosa antes de comenzar, por favor miren- Dijo el ninja presentador, mostrándonos una hoja donde venían los enfrentamientos.

Nos quedamos con cara de sorprendidos Naruto y yo, notando que en la hoja hubo un pequeño cambio, ya que uno de los participantes ya no se encontraba ahí. Se suponía que yo pelearía con él, y tendría una batalla de más, pero al final de cuentas no la tendré

-Ha habido un leve cambio en los enfrentamientos, pero ya está arreglado, así que observen contra quien se enfrentarán.

 _Creí que tendría una batalla doble, pero ya veo que no. ¿Contra quién me tocará pelear?- Pensé_

De nuevo, Naruto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos…

-¡Disculpe! ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke en caso de que no llegue a tiempo?- Preguntó Naruto. Era obvio que quería pelear contra él, pero no solo eso, también estaba preocupado.

-Si un candidato no está en la arena al momento de ser llamado perderá el encuentro- Dijo el presentador contestando a la pregunta de Naruto.

Claro, pero era obvio que Sasuke no se perdería por nada del mundo este combate.

-¿Listos? Escuchen, el terreno es diferente pero las reglas son las mismas de antes, así que no hay ninguna regla, el combate continua hasta que alguien reconozca la derrota o muera, ya deben saber que si yo determino cuando termina esto puedo entrar y detenerlos cuando sea, no se permiten alegatos ¿entendido? Estos son los oponentes para el primer encuentro: Naruto Uzumaki y Neji Hyuga, ambos quédense, el resto pueden ir al área de espera- Mencionó el ninja presentador, mandándonos al área de espera, que fastidio.

Llegamos a una parte alta donde podíamos apreciar muy bien los combates y esperar el nuestro, en realidad yo hubiera preferido estar en mi casa descansando o por lo menos debajo de un árbol, apreciando la suave brisa y el movimiento de las nubes, pero ni modo ya estoy aquí, es un fastidio.

El combate de Naruto había comenzado. Siendo sincero no estaba seguro quien podría ganar el encuentro, ya que Neji es uno de los mejores peleadores que hay de nuestra generación aparte es un Hyuga, y pues Naruto realmente me tenía sorprendido, ya que el hecho de estar en la tercera etapa ya era mucho avance, además tiene mucho potencial.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, y la verdad es que todos estábamos totalmente sorprendidos con la batalla entre Neji y Naruto, era increíble como los dos habían resistido tanto y casi mantenerse a la par los dos, aunque había momentos en los que Neji tenía las de ganar y viceversa, ya no estábamos seguros de qué pasaría…

Me di cuenta que ésta batalla tomaría más tiempo, así que decidí acostarme ahí donde estábamos observando, decidí que me quedaría esperando así hasta que su enfrentamiento terminara, además a fin de cuentas para mi combate todavía falta más tiempo.

Estaba muy bien descansando mis ojos, acostado boca arriba con las dos manos bajo mi cabeza utilizándolas como almohada y con una pierna levantada encima de otra; cuando de repente comencé a percibir un olor muy agradable de mujer.. ¿Quién sería? Tenía la curiosidad de abrir mis ojos para ver quién era, pero la verdad era que el sueño me ganaba más que nada y no me permitía abrirlos, sin embargo quería saber quién era, por que no solo me llegaba el olor, si no que me observaba, sentía su presencia cerca. Sin duda alguna quería saber de quién se trataba, ¿y por qué estaba cerca? Así es, ahora sentía esa presencia mucho más cerca de mí.

Abrí mis ojos.

Estaba muy cerca de mi cara.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces? Ó ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

Me sonrojé. Y ella también, Temari. Que fastidio.

Me levanté rápido.

-¿TERMARI? ¿Qué pasa contigo?- Le pregunté confundido, aunque no sabía si era la mejor forma de preguntarlo.

-¡TONTOOOO! ¿Q-que te ocurre? ¿En que estabas pensando cuando decidiste quedarte dormido ahí? ¡Estorbas!- Me contestó Temari, aunque la noté algo nerviosa ¿Por qué?

-Que problemática eres. Eso a ti no te importa, no tenias porque fastidiarme niña- Le contesté enfadado.

La verdad es que no tenía el derecho de haberme despertado de esa manera, aunque, ¿Por qué habrá estado tan cerca? Bueno, no me importa, qué más da. Creo que a final de cuentas no pude recuperar mi sueño y no me quedaba de otra más que terminar de ver el enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Neji.

Me levante y observé.

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?- No podía creer lo que había visto: ¡Neji estaba perdiendo!

Realmente estaba sorprendido, porque todos veíamos como a Naruto le salía una gran cantidad de chakra rojo, realmente monstruoso. Naruto mostraba una cara de decisión y victoria, mientras que Neji tenía una cara de furia y temor.

Después de un combate mano a mano, Neji con tanta desesperación hizo la técnica secreta de rotación dejando a Naruto en el suelo. Era obvio, la pelea había terminado con esa técnica de Neji. Por un momento creí que Naruto sería el vencedor y Neji terminaría humillado como un perdedor, pero me equivoqué, era obvio que Naruto no tenía la suficiente fuerza para derrotar a un Hyuga, que fastidio.

De repente, Naruto dio el golpe final.

\- ¡¿CÓMO?!- Exclamé sorprendido.

Nos hizo creer a todos que había sido vencido, pero no había sido así. El que estaba tumbado en el suelo solo era un clon, mientras que el Naruto real buscó la oportunidad para seguir planeando su estrategia y así vencer a Neji. Claro, ahora entiendo, mientras se encontraba su clon de sombra en el suelo, Naruto escavó un hoyo debajo de él para entrar por éste y al mismo tiempo escavar para hacer otro agujero por el otro extremo, así Naruto se escabullaría por el hoyo y sorprendería a Neji saliendo por debajo de él y así poder noquearlo. Que astuto.

Neji se encontraba inmóvil.

-El ganador es, Naruto Uzumaki- Dijo el sensor moviendo la mano indicando la victoria de Naruto.

Al parecer Naruto estaba sorprendido al ver que todos le aplaudían y le echaban porras. Naruto comenzó a bailar y a gritar victorioso. Se encontraba muy feliz.

-¿En verdad Naruto venció a Neji Hyuga? Ahh, no puedo creerlo, y yo que pensé que Naruto era como yo, uno de los chicos no populares- Dije algo disgustado.

-¿De los no populares?- Me dijo confundido Shino.

-Todo el mundo está diciendo que logrará hacer grandes cosas ¡es genial! Dudo poder superarlo ahora, esto es muy malo, jamás me sentí tan deprimido, que fastidio- Mencioné, la verdad es que estaba verdaderamente sorprendido del avance que tuvo Naruto.

De pronto Naruto llegó ahí en donde estábamos, se veía muy feliz, así que lo felicité por su victoria.

Después de eso, estábamos esperando el siguiente encuentro, si mal no recuerdo, era el turno de Sasuke pero él aun no había llegado.

-Ese Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que cree que está haciendo? ¿Rindiéndose?- Pregunté fastidiado.

-Un hombre listo nunca se expone la peligro por una decisión inteligente- Mencionó Shino.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? Definitivamente vendrá, deberas- Dijo Naruto muy confiado.

De pronto vi como Naruto y Gaara intercambiaban miradas.

Sasuke aún no llegaba. Poco después el Sensor dio un anuncio.

-¡Escuchen todos, uno de los competidores de la siguiente batalla aun no ha llegado así que tendremos que posponer un poco el encuentro, y simplemente pasar a la siguiente pelea que nos concierna!- Anunció el sensor.

¿¡QUE?! ¿¡PASAR A LA SIGUIENTE PELEA?! Que fastidio.

-Ohm, que bueno- Dijo Naruto bostezando.

-¡Oigan! Eso significa que mi pelea está más cerca que fastidio- Dije disgustado.

-A continuación el siguiente encuentro: Shino Aburame y Kankuro, bajen por favor- Dijo el sensor, ordenando a los dos que bajaran.

Sensor, me retiro- Le gritó Kankuro al Sensor.

¿Qué se retira? Esta loco, como se le ocurre.

-Me retiro así que por favor continúe con el siguiente encuentro- Agregó Kankuro.

-Ahg, gracias al retiro de Kankuro, Shino Aburame gana por default -Dijo el sensor.

En ese momento, la chica rara Temari, sacó su abanico e hizo una ráfaga de viento para así mismo salta hacia el escenario. ¿En verdad pelearé con ella? ¿Y si me retiro también? Que fastidio.

-Es mi turno, ¿cierto?- Preguntó Temari al sensor.

-Creo que eres un poco ansiosa ¿no es así? Bien, comencemos con el siguiente encuentro- Le dijo el sensor un poco coqueto, ya que le sonrió de una forma provocativa a Temari.

 _¿Acaso al sensor le gusta Temari? ¿O porqué le coqueteó? Porque, ¿Si fue un coqueteo no es así? Quizá así sonría él. Pero, ¿Por qué me lo cuestiono? ¿Qué me pasa? ¡QUE FASTIDIO!_

\- ¡Oye! ¡Allá arriba! Ven acá- Gritó el sensor, refiriéndose a mí.

-¡Ay vamos! ¿Qué pretende moviendo las batallas de esa forma? ¿Por qué tiene que ser mi estúpido encuentro el que adelanten? Ay por favor, que fastidio- Dije muuuy disgustado.

-¡Shikamaru Nara, por favor!- Me llamó nuevamente el sensor.

-Genial, si tiene que ser así tal vez también me retire- Me dije a mí mismo.

En ese momento sentí una gran patada en mi espalda, me dolió. Ese golpe hizo que me tambaleara e hizo que callera hacia el escenario, gracias Naruto, ahora no podré librarme de ésta, que fastidio.

 _¡Hm! Naruto eres un idiota._

Comenzaban a aventarme cosas, que fastidio.

 _A nadie le importa ésta pelea, solo amenizamos la pelea principal, sólo les importa ver a Sasuke eso es evidente, que tontos. Bien, si así quieren que sea, tal ves no les de una pelea como tal, ¿Por qué no me doy por vencido y ya?_

De pronto empecé a escuchar una linda y seria voz. Hm, me equivoqué, era Temari.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Planeas rendirte tú también?-Dijo Temari.

 _Y aparte de todo, mi oponente es una niña, de nuevo._

-¡Bien! Si tú no te mueves yo sí- Dijo Temari, se veía dispuesta a atacarme, que fastidio.

-Lo olvidé, ésta niña es muy aventada, odio lo aventado- Me dije.

Preparé mis Kunais, mientras, ella dio un golpe muy fuerte al suelo. Sí, al suelo, ya que pude quitarme rápidamente, ya que si no lo hacia recibiría un gran golpe.

Temari se sorprendió. Era obvio.

-La verdad es que si me convierto en un Chunin o no, no hace ninguna diferencia, pero tal ves no debería dejarme vencer por una mujer.- Le dije a Temari, un tanto orgullos de mi.

Temari se veía molesta.

-Bueno, ya que.- Dije. Creo que me estaba confiando mucho.

De lo molesta, hizo una ráfaga de viento, un poco fuerte, pero nuevamente se sorprendió al no verme ahí, si no a unos Kunais clavados en el suelo.

Volteó y ahí estaba yo, escondido. La verdad es que quería ver sus movimientos es todo.

 _Sé que no es muy cortés que un chico derrote a una niña, ¿Pero cuando dije que yo era cortés?_

Al parecer Temari solo esperaba que yo saliera.

 _¿Por qué siempre tengo que pelar contra mujeres? Que fastidio._

De pronto una mujer comenzó a animarme desde el público, era Ino.

-¡TU PUEDES SHIKAMARU USA ALGUNA TECNICA DETERMINANTE EN ELLA Y DERROTALA!-Me gritó mientras hacia movimientos raros.

Voltee al cielo.

 _Ahh, a veces pienso que me gustaría ser una nube, ahí flotando como si nada, hiendo hacia donde el viento me lleve, eso si va conmigo, así son tener que esforzarme en nada, la única razón por la que yo me hice ninja fue para poder hacer lo que yo quisiera hacer, vaya, nunca pensé me que exigiera tanto esfuerzo._

 _Ay bueno, un chico debe hacer lo que debe hacer-_ Me dije mientras me levantaba y salía de el árbol.

No se esperó ni un momento, ella ya estaba lanzándome viento.

-¡JUTSU GUADAÑA DE VIENTO!- Gritó Temari, moviendo su abanico para lanzarme un viento fuerte, muy fuerte.

No creí que me afectaría, pero en verdad ese viento era fuerte.

De pronto comencé yo a hacer mi Jutsu y utilicé mis sombras, sabía que pronto no la atraparía ya que no es nada tonta, pero eso me serviría para un plan que tenía en mente, ciertamente no estaba seguro si funcionaria, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

Bien, ya comenzó mi plan. Ella pensará que el límite de mi sombra es ese y se confiará.

-Ya te tengo- Me dijo, haciendo con su abanico una marca en el suelo donde indicaba según ella el límite de mi sombra.

-Con ese jutsu de posesión de sombra puedes manipular cualquier sombra cercana como la sombra del muro por ejemplo pero tiene límite ¿verdad? ¿Acaso me equivoco?- Me dijo Temari, muy orgullosa de ella.

Si, sigue pensando eso.

-Ja, me atrapó- Dije.

Me atrapó, si claro.

-Y ahora sé cuál es ese límite, aun usando la sombra del muro tu jutsu solo llega hasta aquí- Dijo confiada.

Es astuta, pero no tanto.

Junté mis dos manos. Comencé a idear bien mi estrategia, no podía fallar.

Bien lo tengo.

-Así que tienes espíritu combativo- Dijo Temari, lanzando otra ráfaga de viento.

En ese momento aproveche para quitarme mi chaqueta para atarla a un Kunai, de modo que quedar como paracaídas, para de esta forma lanzarlo hacia el cielo y que quedara flotando.

Mi plan iba bien.

Estaba detrás de un árbol, ella se molestó y lanzo más viento con su abanico.

Aproveché y lancé un Kunai hacia ella, de esa manera hice que retrocediera. Se distrajo y mi sombra ya iba hacia ella. Temari se confió con la marca que había puesto en el suelo y no se movió, hasta que se dio cuenta que mi sombra no paraba, ella se sorprendió y retrocedió rápidamente.

-Piernas feas pero rápidas- Le dije burlonamente.

-Ahora entiendo lo que pretendes, no solo estás escondiéndote, estás matando tiempo. Esperando que el Sol se vaya poniendo y así crezca la sombra del muro. Mientras más crezca la sombra del muro más lejos llega tu ataque ¿verdad?-Dijo muy confiada.

Yo solo reí.

Si, sigue pensando eso Temari.

-¡TEMARI, ARRIBA DE TI!-le gritó Kankuro a Temari, quien ya se había dado cuenta de mi chaqueta flotando en el cielo.

Temari volteo hacia arriba sorprendida.

La sombra de mi chaqueta comenzó a formarse en el suelo, de esa manera podré extender más mi ataque.

Temari reaccionó y retrocedió.

-¿Qué? ¡AY NO!- Dijo asustada.

Si, sigue retrocediendo, mientras más lo hagas más te acercas a mi plan.

Te tengo.

-¡AHORA TE TENGO!- Le grité.

Bien, la tenia justo donde la quería, en medio de los dos agujeros que había en el suelo. Ya la tenia, había caído en mi trampa.

Se paró creyendo que había logrado escapar de mi sombra.

Pero que crees…

-Debo reconocer que aprendes rápido- Le dije. Esperen, acaso ¿La estaba alagando?

-Bueno pero no suficiente- Me contestó, orgullosa de ella.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora.

Es tu fin.

-Tomó tiempo, pero mi posesión de sombra funciono al fin- Le dije, sonriendo.

-P-pero, ¿¡cómo?!- Preguntó confundida y a la vez asustada.

-Hm, mira detrás de ti, te tengo- Le dije, haciendo que volteara para que viera el agujero detrás de ella.

-¿No recuerdas ese hoyo? Es por donde salió Naruto para golpear a Neji, el hoyo que está en frente es por donde se enterró, ambos están conectados- Le expliqué.

-Entiendo, nunca pensé en una sombra subterránea- Dijo sorprendida

-Ese fue tu error.- Le contesté.

Ella se veía muy sorprendida.

Comencé a caminar hacia adelante provocando que ella avanzara también.

Era mi momento, yo había ganado.

Su cara.

Ella se veía molesta y muy asustada, que fastidio.

Ahora estábamos frente a frente, a un metro de distancia.

Comencé a levantar el brazo poco a poco, provocando que también ella lo levantara.

 _Ay demonios, porque tienes que lucir tan asustada Temari, ¿enserio haré esto por ti? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? que fastidio._

Creí que Temari lloraría, pero no fue así, de todas formas…

-Bien se acabó, me rindo.- Dije por fin. Ahh, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por Temari? Claro que no, solo que…

Que fastidio.

Temari me miraba sorprendida.

Todo el público empezó a gritonear.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?- Me preguntó Temari sorprendida.

Demonios, que le digo.

-Usé todo mi chakra en ese jutsu, de posesión de sombra, me quedan unos diez segundos nada más, y ya se acabó, y ya tenía otros 200 movimientos en mi cabeza, pero mi chakra está muy gastado.

Bajé el brazo.

No estoy seguro si me habrá creído, pero es lo de menos.

Lo importante es realmente, ¿Por qué la deje ganar?

Temari me veía fijamente muy sorprendida.

Diablos, ¿Por qué me ruborizo?, que fastidio.

-En fin, si hubiera ganado esto, tendría que trabajar aun más- Añadí

-La ganadora es: Temari.-Dijo el sensor.

Bien, se acabó.

Temari me seguía viendo sorprendida.

Que fastidio, mejor me voy, tengo que reflexionar yo mismo el porqué hice esto. ¿Por ella? Pero, ¿Por qué por ella? ¿Fue por mí?

Que fastidio…

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
